To The End
by Wolf-Girl05
Summary: Hmm, well, you meet up with Sesshy and who knows what will happen... Sorry really sucked at this summery .'


To The End

1

A Sesshoumaru Quiz/Story

I get to chose what you say and what you look like and I'm choosing your name also because it's just easier but if you want you can use your name! You live in America so nah! You live in a quite and peaceful neighborhood that you love and if you want excitement you go to one of your friends place. There is a stream in your back yard with woods behind them that you go to.

Your name is Sarina Blacksworth; you are 5' 5" and ½ impressive height eh? You have thick black hair, green eyes that are to die for, pale flawless skin, a nice figure and you are absolutely beautiful, and have a great personality. You are very athletic and if anyone tried to attack you, you could kick their butts! You have a black and white husky with blue eyes named blaze! And it's winter!

A new place

"Alright dad I'm going to take Blaze out for a walk." You said as you walked out the door.

" Ok sweetie dinner is around six." Your father called after you. You walked to your back yard pulling your dog along and walked across the stream and into the woods. You had been walking for a little while when you started to hear rustling in the bushes. Unfortunately there were bushes all around so you didn't know which. Blaze had started growling at the bushes in front of you so this gave you a hint... " Who ever is there show yourself!" After you had said that a yellow blur went from there to the right. Your dog gave one big tug on the leash, which you were holding carelessly and darted off towards the yellow ball. " BLAZE! Uh stupid dog!"

You ran as fast as you could after the dog following the paw prints in the light snow that had fallen and after a minute or so you could see your dog at a well or something just sitting and whining. You got up to him and looked down the well to see nothing. " Well what is it boy?" He only whined louder and before you knew it he jumped into the well. " BLAZE!" You yelled as you jumped in after him. After you had a pink light had enveloped you and the dog. After a while it had stopped and you started to climb out of the well. You got out and noticed you where in a different place.

"That's weird." You looked down into the well to notice that your dog was still there. "Come on Blaze!" You called to the dog, the dog jumped and jumped but he could not get out. -.-' " This dog has caused me in more trouble than not. "First you jump down into this stupid well and now I don't even know where the hell I am!" You looked around hoping to find someone to help get your dog out. After a few minutes of searching you noticed a guy in some sort of odd clothing in the woods and called out to him.

" Hey sir!" SIR!" You called out but the man did not turn around so you ran after him. You ran in front of him to make him stop. " Sir could you please help me my dog is down that well over there and he can't get out." He did nothing but stare at you with a blank expression and that's when you noticed… " Are those stripes? AND A MOON! What is he a cross dresser are something?" The man still said nothing and only went around you and walked on. Once again you got in front of him and stopped him this time by putting your hands on his chest which you could tell where well shaped. " Sir could you please help me?" " Why should I help a human?" He said before walking off again.

" HEY! What is that suppose to mean! It's not like you're any different than me!" He turned around and faced you. " But you see I am." " Oh and how is that you're an asshole." The man gave you a glare before running up to and grabbing you throat in one hand and pushing you up against a tree. " Looks like someone's a little touchy." You said hoarsely as he was chocking you. " You just made the biggest mistake of your life." He said as his hand started to glow green and your eyes widen in shock, ' uh oh.' You said to yourself but quickly brought your leg up and kicked him in the shin. This stopped the man so you continued by stomping on his foot and kneeing him in the side. This gave you enough room to dash away. You had only gotten a few feet before he had gotten right in front of you. You looked around curiously. "But how?" In a split second he had raised his hand and smacked you hard in the face sending you back to the tree you were once at. You got to your feet and stood ready for anything he was going to throw at you.

" Your not as pathetic of a human as I thought." You blood started to boil at this comment… and all the others too -.-' " How could you think such a thing when you don't even know me?" "What is your name?" The man said changing the subject. " Answer me first." This time he walked up to you and gave you an icy glare. "What is your name?" You faced up to his challenge. " What is your name?" He gave you an angry look and raised his hand to smack you but you grabbed his arm. " Well?" You said. He took his arm out of your grasp and instead kneed you in the stomach. You stayed down on the ground clutching your stomach until you gained your breath and stood once again.

" My name is Sarina if you must know and what is yours?" He said nothing only turned and said come. You let out a frustrated sigh and followed after him. " Well who ever you are I still have to get my dog." He stopped and you noticed you were in front of the well. He looked down at the dog and jumped down and brought the dog back up. " Well… Thank you." You said politely. He started walking again back in the direction he was going. " Wait sir." He stopped but did not turn around. " What is your name?" " Sesshoumaru." He said before walking on, you grabbed your dog and walked towards him. " Well I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." Now he turned and faced you with the same emotionless face as before. " How is it you do not know where you are?" " I don't know I jumped down that well and when I came back up… I ended up here."

'Hmph, well she obviously isn't as bright as I thought… But very intriguing.' Sesshoumaru thought. " Well you are in Japan." O.O " what…" You squeaked. " Your in the feudal era to be correct." "um…." 'This isn't good…' You thought to yourself.

" Well you see I m not even from this continent." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this comment. 'Duh Sarina this is the feudal era… Wait a sec… I CAN SPEAK JAPANESE!' Your eyes went wide and Sesshoumaru looked at you kinda funny but then went back to being emotionless. " Heh, see I'm from America and I'm not even form this time period, I'm from the year 2000." Sesshoumaru's eyebrow once again rose at your comment.

'This is quite interesting… Maybe I should keep her, for further understanding.' You were about to speak again when Sesshoumaru silenced you and told you to come with him. You did as he said since you had nothing else to do and where in world you new nothing about. ' How… can I speak… Ah forget it…' -.-' You looked something like this as you pulled your dog along walking behind Sesshoumaru.

Oooo… I wander what Sesshoumaru is planning for you! And what was that yellow blur from before? Maybe you'll find all this out in the next chapter… maybe B4N…Bye for now for those people who don't know…. And why don't you go ahead and rate since your already here? PLEASE!

This is what my friend CrimsonFireBlade wanted me to say for this " HEY! What is that suppose to mean! It's not like you're any different than me!" He turned around and faced you. " But you see I am." " Oh and how is that you're an asshole."

"No wait you are a hole in Inuyasha's ass" o.o XXD…. She's weird like that… and make sure to check out her quizzes! And please remember to rate! Please!


End file.
